Leena's Song
by Glenn Lover
Summary: Here's something you don't see every day...a Glenn/Leena fic. Even if you don't like the idea...read it anyway! =) Oh and um...this is my first fic, so please be gentle.


Leena's Song  
Part 1: A Wish Come True  
  
Chrono Cross and all characters mentioned do not belong to me. It belongs to Squaresoft,   
Sony, and...a bunch of other people I can't think of. Anyway, the point is, I don't own it, so   
don't sue.  
  
If you are not a fan of this couple, take heed...don't yell at me because I am putting Leena   
with Glenn. It's never said for certain who Leena ends up with, and she could be with Glenn   
just as easily as she could be with Norris or Serge or whoever. Besides, I absolutely love   
Glenn, he's my favorite character (as if you couldn't already tell by my name) and I don't   
think there are enough fics like this about him. All the Glenn fics I have read are either yaoi   
or angst, and no offense, but I'm pretty sick of it. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY THE   
HELL EVERYONE THINKS GLENN IS GAY!?!? Arrrrggghhh...ahem. Sorry. ^^;  
  
Anyhoo...this takes place about two years or so after the game's end, in Another World.   
It starts out kinda depressing but I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
- OPASSA BEACH -  
  
Leena sat alone on the beach with her eyes closed, the slight breeze gently pushing back   
her auburn hair as tears streamed down her cheeks for maybe the hundredth time that week.   
Since the funeral, she had avoided being around large groups of people, even in the village.   
  
*Mom...I can't believe you're gone,* she thought. Her mother had died just last week. She   
had been sick for a while, but lately it seemed like she was doing much better. Then, out of   
the blue, she took a turn for the worst. Leena didn't understand it. She didn't know which   
direction in life she was heading towards anymore.  
  
Ever since the journey with Serge, everything in her life became distorted. It was hard   
enough for Leena finding out that he really was the boy she'd thought to be dead all these   
years. Then, she had to be stupid enough to fall in love with him, only to watch as he fell in   
love with Kid. Not long after the adventure, her grandmother died. And now...her mom. Three   
people she had loved dearly...gone.  
  
"Mom...what am I going to do? I know I'm an adult now, and I have to be strong, but..."  
  
"Leena?"  
  
Turning at the sound of her name, she was surprised to find a familiar face standing there.  
  
"Glenn?" she said, quickly wiping her tears.  
  
"I...went to the village, and everyone told me you might be here. I am...very sorry about   
your mother. I only heard about her death this afternoon," Glenn said.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Orcha always goes to Arni to get seafood. He heard about it when he was shopping there   
this morning and informed the rest of us at the manor. Everyone sends their condolences as   
well."  
  
"I see. Thank you."  
  
Glenn came and sat next to her. "Would it be a silly question to ask if you're all right?"  
  
Leena sighed. "I don't know if I will be, Glenn. Now...I'm responsible for the kids and their   
well-being. Now, I have to raise them. I...really wanted to attend school at the college in   
Termina. I had a scholarship and everything. Their new music department is supposed to be   
the best there is, and I was really looking forward to it. But now, it doesn't look like I can."  
  
"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"  
  
"Well, there's Una, the twins, and my youngest sister. I guess now I'm all they have left."  
  
"Listen. Everything's going to be fine. I know you can do it, Leena. I've seen how strong you   
can be. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to let me know," he offered.  
  
Finally, she smiled. "Thank you, Glenn."  
  
"It is getting dark, Leena. Please, allow me to escort you home."  
  
"Sure."  
  
- ARNI VILLAGE, LEENA'S HOME -  
  
"Hey, sis! 'Bout time you got back! We're starvin'! Huh...? Who's he?" Leena's sister asked.   
"Sis, did you find a boyfriend? He sure is handsome!"  
  
"Don't be silly, Una. Glenn is just a friend. Where are the twins and Sara?"  
  
"Upstairs. Where else? Sara still isn't talking. We haven't been able to get her to say   
anything."  
  
"What does she mean?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Sara...hasn't spoken a word since the funeral. She just can't believe that our mother isn't   
coming back," Leena said, feeling tears coming once again, but held them back. She had   
done so much crying this past week, she didn't feel like doing it again. Especially not in front   
of Glenn. "I'm sorry. I don't want to trouble you."  
  
"Leena, it's all right. I told you, I am here for you, even if it's just to listen," Glenn said.  
  
"Hey, he sure sounds like a boyfriend to me, Sis!" Una said.  
  
"Bite your tongue. Go wash up for dinner," Leena ordered.  
  
"All right," Una sighed, heading upstairs.  
  
"Um...would you like to stay for dinner?" Leena asked Glenn.  
  
"Thank you. I wish I could, but I must return to the manor. I'm on curfew duty tonight," he   
said.  
  
"Oh. By the way, how are things at the orphanage?"  
  
"Everything is going quite well. The number of children there has grown, though. But they all   
seem happy, I suppose," he said.  
  
"Well...thanks for everything, Glenn. You and the others are welcome here any time."  
  
"Thank you, Leena. Oh, and one more thing. I would like to invite your family to the manor   
tomorrow evening. Will you come?" he asked.  
  
"What...? The manor? Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Around six o'clock. Can you make it?"  
  
"Hm...I don't see why not. But...we don't um...exactly have any formal clothes, or   
anything," Leena said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's going to be a barbecue outside. It's for Dario's birthday. He wanted   
it to be as casual as possible, so you'll fit right in," Glenn said.  
  
"Well...in that case, sure. We don't have anything planned. It would do us some good to get   
out of here for a while."  
  
"Then you will come?"  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
"I shall come by then, to escort your family to the manor, perhaps around five-thirty."  
  
"Good night, Glenn. And thank you...for everything."  
  
"Good night, Leena," Glenn said as he took his leave, and Una suddenly came back   
downstairs.  
  
"I heard that, Leena! He asked you out on a date, didn't he!?" Una cried.  
  
"Una, give me a break! If your ears worked properly you would've heard that he invited all of   
us. That's not how guys ask girls out on dates," Leena scoffed.  
  
"Well, whatever. But we're going to Viper Manor tomorrow, right? That's so cool! I've always   
wanted to see that place!"  
  
Although Leena was looking forward to a quiet evening, Una's ranting and raving about Viper   
Manor and Glenn being her "boyfriend" consistently disturbed her peace. When she finally got   
fed up with Una, Leena threatened to leave her behind the next evening. That shut her up   
really quick.  
  
"Finally. Peace and quiet," Leena sighed, leaning back against her bedroom door. Sighing, she   
picked up her mother's antique flute and sat at her window, playing the melody that her   
mother used to play for her when she was little. Leena's mother had been very musically   
talented, and had come up with that tune herself. According to village gossip, her mother   
could have been a modern-day Mozart. Instead, she stayed in Arni, raised a family, and   
taught her kids music.   
  
Earlier that week, Leena came across some sheet music in her mother's room. She didn't   
know how many songs she had found...countless ones, it seemed. They were gorgeous   
pieces of music, everything from concertos to sonatas, all written by her mother. There was  
even a half-finished work in there, that was entitled "Leena's Song." Leena never knew why   
her mother never took her talent to the next level. When she'd found "her" song, she played   
it on the flute and completely fell in love with its beautiful sound. However, it was incomplete  
and Leena wished so much that she could finish it. She really wanted to go to school and   
learn more about music, perhaps to try and become what her mother hadn't. But how was   
that possible now?  
  
As she looked up, a shooting star made its way across the the diamond sky. She sighed. "If   
there was one wish I could have...I wish there was someone who could help me find a way   
for me to share my mother's music with the world."  
  
- VIPER MANOR -  
  
"What is the matter, Glenn? You've been in a trance ever since you came back from Arni,"   
Riddel asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, I am sorry, Riddel. It's just...I haven't been able to stop thinking about Leena and   
her family. They have all been through so much. And her younger sister has been silent since   
their mother's death. She hasn't spoken a word or made a sound," Glenn told her.  
  
"How awful," Riddel said. "How many children are there?"  
  
"Well, besides Leena, there are four younger kids. I wish we could help them somehow..."  
  
There was a pause. "Perhaps we can, Glenn," Riddel said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
- ARNI VILLAGE, THE NEXT DAY -  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Clark. This should last us another week," Leena said.  
  
"I'm glad I could help, Leena. By the way...who was that young man in the village with you   
yesterday? Everyone's been talking about it, you know."  
  
*Oh, mercy. Is EVERYONE going to hassle me about Glenn?* Leena thought. But she didn't   
want to be rude. "He's an old friend of mine, and his name is Glenn. He's part of the Acacia   
Dragoons."  
  
"Wow, I never knew you had friends in such high places, Leena. But you know...you ARE   
getting to be that age..."  
  
"'That age'? 'That age' for what?" Leena asked.  
  
"Well, marriage, of course. Especially now that it's just you and the kids...don't you think   
marriage is something you should consider? After all, it would help your family a great deal.   
And a lot of the village boys adore you, Leena. If you're not already interested in that Glenn   
chap, that is."  
  
Leena sighed, frustrated. "Maybe marriage would be beneficial, but...I'm not going to marry   
someone just because my family needs it. I have to be sure I love the person."  
  
"Of course," Mrs. Clark smiled. "You'll find someone, Leena. A sweet girl like you is bound to   
find her knight in shining armor."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Clark. So, how much do I owe you?"  
  
- LATER THAT DAY -  
  
"Yeah?" Una said as he answered the door, then saw that it was Glenn. "Oh, it's you. Come   
on in, Leena's upstairs."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"HEY, LEEEENAAAA! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!"  
  
Glenn felt himself blush slightly.  
  
"Una! Will you shut up!?" Leena cried, coming downstairs.   
  
"Ha! I don't care what you say, I'm gonna keep calling him your boyfriend," Una taunted.  
  
"Fine, then you can always stay here," Leena threatened yet again.  
  
"Ha, you know you can't leave me here by myself!"  
  
"No, but I can send you to Kiki's," Leena said with a semi-evil grin.  
  
"Ugh! That's not fair!"  
  
Glenn cleared his throat. "Good day, Leena."  
  
"Hi, Glenn. Sorry you always have to see her like that," Leena apologized.  
  
"It's quite all right. Believe me, I've seen worse at the manor," Glenn said with a smile. "Are   
you ready?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go."  
  
- VIPER MANOR -  
  
"Leena! My, you've gotten taller, haven't you?" Riddel said as she hugged Leena.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Riddel," Leena said.  
  
"Are these your brothers and sisters?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. This is Una, Drake, Adam and Sara."  
  
"Nice to meet you, kids," Riddel greeted.  
  
"Hello!" they all chirped. All but Sara, that is.  
  
"Well, why don't you come say hello to everyone, Leena?"  
  
For the first time since her mother had been ill, Leena felt happy. It was great being with   
all of her friends again. Karsh, Zoah, Marcy, Radius...everyone.  
  
"Have you seen the manor since we've added onto it?" Riddel asked her.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Glenn, why don't you show her around?" Riddel said.  
  
"Leena...you said you enjoy music, right?" Glenn asked.  
  
Leena nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Would you like to see the conservatory?" he offered.  
  
Leena's eyes brightened as she smiled. "You bet I would!"  
  
"Come on, I'll show you."  
  
Una watched as Leena and Glenn headed inside the manor. They were going by   
themselves. *Who does Leena think she's fooling? It's so obvious that he's her boyfriend!*   
  
- VIPER CONSERVATORY -  
  
"Glenn...this is absolutely amazing!" Leena exclaimed as she ran over to the grand piano.   
"Wow...I've only been able to play one of these at the music store in Termina. May I?"  
  
"Be my guest," he said.  
  
Leena sat at the piano, knowing just what to play. She effortlessly began to play "Leena's   
Song" and Glenn looked on, amazed. *What beautiful music...I wonder where she learned it?*   
he thought. He really started to get into it, when suddenly, she paused.  
  
"Why did you stop?" he asked.  
  
"Um, well...that's it. The song's not finished."  
  
His eyes widened. "Did YOU write that?"  
  
Leena looked down at the piano keys and sighed. "No. My mother did. I...I found the sheet   
music after she died, but...I guess she never finished it."  
  
"It was beautiful, Leena. Perhaps you could continue it where she left off?"  
  
"I want to, Glenn. Believe me, I do. But...I can't. Not with my situation being the way it is.   
I'll have to find a job, and if I want to go to school I'll need someone to watch the kids.   
There's no way I can afford that."  
  
"Leena...Riddel and I were talking last night, and...there is a way you can go to school   
without worrying about the kids."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "How?"  
  
"Well, that new music department at the college you spoke of? This is where the students   
come for their classes," Glenn told her.  
  
"What!?" Leena said. Looking around the room, it did make sense how it could easily be a   
classroom.  
  
"There are several more rooms like this one down the hall. The college wanted a music school   
but they didn't have a place to hold classes. They sought General Viper's help, and he   
agreed provided that they assist in holding fundraisers for the orphanage," Glenn said.  
  
"Wow. That's wonderful. But I don't see what any of it has to do with me."  
  
"Riddel proposed that perhaps you could let the children attend school at the orphanage.   
That way, you would all be in school at the same time and place, and if there was an   
emergency you would be close by," Glenn said.  
  
Leena found herself speechless. "You...would do that...for me?"  
  
"Why not? You're our friend, Leena. We want to help you as much as we can," Glenn said.  
  
"But...taking four more kids? That would cost you money, wouldn't it? And I would still have   
to work to support the kids."  
  
"That brings me to the next proposition. Would you say that you know music well enough to   
teach children the basics?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Well...yeah, before my mom died I used to help her teach Drake and Adam."  
  
"Well then, you could teach the kids here, too."  
  
"Wh...what!? Me!?" Now Leena's head was really spinning.  
  
"The college courses are all in the afternoon. You could teach the children in the morning.   
You would be considered faculty, and we'd pay you, of course."  
  
She could hardly believe her ears. Glenn was offering her a job, schooling for the kids, and a   
chance to go to college after all. She thought back to the previous night, when she saw the   
shooting star and made that wish. Had it really come true?  
  
"You're serious...aren't you?" she asked.  
  
Glenn nodded. "One hundred percent."  
  
"Glenn...I don't know what to say. I'm...I..." She couldn't stop the tears. "Thank you!" she   
said as she stood up from the piano bench and hugged him, rather tightly, to his surprise.   
"Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me."  
  
"Oh, I am sure I do," Glenn said with a smile as he returned the hug.   
  
  
  
- End of part 1. -  
  
Okay, I really hope you all liked that. Not a whole lot of romance yet, but it'll get there. And   
I should warn you, I don't know when the next part will be up. I wanna see what everyone   
thinks of this part first. Perhaps some good feedback could motivate me to do it faster. So,   
please review! =)  
  
  
  



End file.
